There Is Only Surrender
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: Dipper would do anything for his sister. Anything. But what if Bill took this as an advantage to break him. Will his strong pine trunk break? or will he be able stand tall through all of this for the one he loves most? (Rated T because I'm paranoid). NO PINECEST INTENDED. NAME CHANGE: SHOOTING STARS AND PINE TREES IS NOW THERE IS ONLY SURRENDER
1. Prologue: She's Worth It

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Dipper grumbled in his sleep. The boy tossed and turned, a cold sweat starting to break on his forehead. He then launched up immediately, awake. Breathing heavily, Dipper looked around the room. He saw his sister and her pet pig, Waddles, sleeping calmly, without a care in the world. He smiled at the sight, and was about to go back to sleep again when he saw the attic drain of color.

"Ugh, Bill," Dipper muttered. As if on cue, the triangle mentioned, popped up, twirling his cane.

"Long time no see, Pine Tree! And it seems that your sister has also joined the party this time!" Bill exclaimed mockingly. He saw the boy look over at Mabel, but only for a second. "Oh, don't worry yourself! I won't hurt your precious Shooting Star... maybe," the triangle laughed a little. Dipper glared up at him.

"What do you want, anyway?" Dipper inquired. Although he wanted Bill gone at all costs, he was curious about why he would show up, and especially here and now.

"What? I can't visit my favorite people in Gravity Falls?" the triangle replied innocently. Dipper kept his accusing gaze on him. Bill raised his hands up, defeated. "Fine, fine. I want your journal, but you already know that. But I also want..." Bill snapped his fingers as a blue ray encased itself over a sleeping Mabel. He raised her up near him,"her."

"Bill! Let her go! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't touch Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed desperately,"Just don't hurt her..." If Bill had a mouth, he would've smirked, but that would've ruined his plan.

"Anything?" the triangle inquired, looking at Dipper facing him defiantly. The boy nodded slowly, knowing Mabel would hate him for doing this, just for her. "Alright, you've got me interested. Let's make a deal, **shall we**?" Bill's eye turning blue, and his hand on blue fire, waiting for an answer. "Your Shooting Star will be safe, as long as you do **all **my demands." The triangle saw Dipper hesitating, knowing what happened the last time he made a deal with the dream demon. He looked at Mabel, and then at his hands. _She's worth it,_ he thought to himself. Dipper stood up on the bed and reached out his hand. As soon as he touched Bill's, a blue fire encased it, sealing the deal.

_She's worth it_.

* * *

**Yay! I have officially done my first ever chapter in my first ever fanfiction! :high fives self: Ok! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Please R and R! I would love to know what I can improve on in later chapters! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima! :flies away on weird dolphin:**


	2. Chapter 1: Headaches

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

* * *

The fire ceased. Dipper couldn't believe what he'd just done. Didn't he learn from the last time?! He started to freak out, realizing he practically just signed his life away to a **dream demon**.

"Wow! You sure are easy to use!" Bill chuckled, putting the sleeping Mabel back on her bed. "I'll give you tonight off, I need you up and ready for tomorrow though! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, **BYE!"** The triangle disappeared in a flash of light. Dipper rubbed his eyes, just waking up from the dreamscape. He looked at Mabel and sighed. _What is she going to do when I tell her? _he thought. The boy looked at his slumbering sister again. _If I tell her..._

* * *

Mabel got up and yawned. She pat her pig on the head, smiling when he rubbed against her palm. She looked over towards her brother's bed.

"Hey Dipping Sauce!" she greeted cheerfully. Dipper grumbled and tore off his blankets. His eyes were bagged and had dark rings around them. "Dipper! What happened to you? Did you stay up all night again?" the girl accused playfully.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and mumbled,"Yea, I guess I did.." He looked at his oblivious sister, cheerful as ever. _I just know I made the right decision. _"Well, I guess we should go help Stan, huh?" the boy said, stretching and trying to make it look like nothing bad was going on. His sister nodded and started to pick out a sweater, cheerfully humming to herself.

* * *

It was near noon when the headaches started. Mabel was sweeping when she noticed her brother holding his head as he leaned against a wall in the far corner.

"Hey Dipper? Are you ok?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. Dipper jumped up, startled, and looked at his twin.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mabel. I think it's just the lack of sleep getting to me. He-he.. Oh um did you hear that? I'm pretty sure it was Soos outside. Better go and see what he's up to!" the boy stuttered, as he quickly ran out the door. Mabel looked in concern at her twin. _What's going on and why won't he tell me?_

* * *

Dipper ran down the steps of the patio, nearly bumping into Stan during one of his tours._  
_

"Kid?" Stan mumbled to himself as he watched his nephew running into the woods, clutching his head tightly. Dipper stumbled into the bushes, not knowing where he was going, but it didn't matter. He eventually stopped, only because he was out of breath. He looked around, breathing heavily. It was a nice little clearing in the middle of a birch forest. The trees towered over him, nearly blocking out all the sunlight. Dipper reached into his vest to find nothing.

He slapped himself. _You just had to forget the journal. _Dipper was separated from his thoughts when a harsh wind threatened to take his hat. He held it to his head tightly, when his headaches returned, worse then before. He groaned in pain before he fell down on the ground. Dipper saw a yellow glow before he lost consciousness to the deafening pounding in his head.

* * *

**Yay for Chapter 1(technically 2 XD)! I sorta left it at a cliffhanger. Oh well. I really hope you guys enjoyed! R &amp; R please! Thanks for giving me all the support! Sorry for all the time cuts! Until next time! Onwards Aoshima!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dip?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School and homework, the regular stuff. Anywho thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I'm so glad that you guys like it! Now I bet my rambling is boring you so ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

She wanted to follow him. She wanted to know what was wrong. She wanted to help. _What's going on and why won't he tell me?_ the worried twin thought. She looked through the windows of the shack, watching her brother until the forest swallowed him up. She sighed and continued sweeping, knowing not to bother Dipper when he went in the woods by himself.

* * *

Worried footsteps pattered the wooden floor as Mabel paced around, continuously looking at the clock every few seconds. It's been about six hours since Dipper ran into the woods without any information as to where he was going. The twin knew something was off, she could **feel** it. _Why didn't I notice it earlier?!_ blaming herself for this. _No, Mabel. Dipper wouldn't want you beating yourself up for this. Now what would Dipper do?_ the girl thought, stroking an invisible beard while doing an inquisitive hmmm that she's seen detectives do in the movies and _Ducktective._

_Got it! _Mabel ran upstairs, hoping that for once Dipper would forget his journal, although knowing him he probably didn't. She was utterly surprised to see it there however, lying on his bed. _Weird... _She hopped on to his bed and picked up the crimson journal. Mabel flipped through it, hoping that something would help. There was nothing. She then remembered the invisible ink, and grabbed the blacklight. _Maybe this thingy-majig will work!_ The girl flicked it on and flipped through the journal once again. Mabel found nothing once again and was about to close the journal once more, defeated, when a page she must have skipped caught her attention.

"Hmm, what's this?" she mumbled to herself, reading the page. "This is perfect!" the excited girl exclaimed as she grabbed her grappling hook and a flashlight, just in case it got late. She ran down the stairs and practically broke open the backdoor.

"Woah, kid! Where you going?" a surprised voice said from behind the ecstatic girl. Grunkle Stan stared at Mabel, curiosity evident in his eyes, especially at the sight of the grappling hook.

"I'm going to get a perception orb and look for Dipper! And before you say anything, I **AM **using the journal for defense!" the girl said, positive that her grunkle wouldn't say no to that.

"Look, kid. I know you want to find your brother and all, but it's already late and I don't want to lose you, too. And besides, I'm sure your brother's fine, he has his journal. He always does! So nothing to worry about!" Stan said, with a fake optimism, hoping that he wasn't wrong.

"But-" Mabel tried to explain that Dipper did not in fact have the journal.

"No buts except yours away from that door and in the kitchen having some ketchup packets, and a quarter of Stancakes," Stan interrupted, pointing towards the kitchen door. He saw Mabel look at him desperately for a minute before obeying and heading towards the kitchen, handing Stan the grappling hook and the flashlight.

* * *

Stan was in his portal lair at around midnight when he heard the scream.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! The cliffhangers, I know, I know. I'm sorry DX. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh yea, this is a two-parter chapter, just saying. And it's a Mabel chapter with more Stan :D! Yay! Please R &amp; R! Thanks for supporting me on my first fanfic! Til' next chapter, ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**


	4. Chapter 3: No Matter What

**Hi again everyone! It's that time again XD. Anywho, thank you for all those awesome people who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are amazing! If there's anything wrong with anything in any of the chapters, just tell me what it is and I'll try to make it better! Ok, on to the chapter!**

* * *

_He was running. From what? He didn't even know. He just kept on running, running away._

* * *

Dipper suddenly woke up. Panting, he looked around. All at once, the boy suddenly remembered where he was. Starting to calm down, he recognized the faint pounding at the back of his head, but shook it off. Dipper was about to get up and look around when a voice interrupted him. He turned around to see the all powerful yet annoying dream demon watching him.

"Finally, you're awake Pine Tree! Took you long enough," Bill exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He watched the boy look at him, defiance shining in his eyes, although he could sense a hint of fear. He loved the fact that Dipper, of all people, was actually afraid of him.

"What do you want me to do, Bill?" the boy asked, expecting Bill to ask for his journal immediately.

"Straight to the point today, huh? You're no fun anymore, Pine Tree. Well obviously, I need your journal, but I think you already knew that. Hmm I also need you to watch your, how do you say it, Grunkle Stan? Yea, that's whats it's called," the triangle listed off. Dipper was surprised at first, but then heated.

"No way am I going to spy on my own family!" the angry boy exclaimed, forgetting about the deal, but for only a second, in his anger. Dipper watched as Bill turned from his regular, dapper self to a red, raging giant.

"**You're gonna have to kid! Remember, I OWN you!**" Bill exclaimed, furious. He watched the boy flinch away in fear. The triangle finally calmed down, returning to his regular yellow self.

"Fine... I'll do it," Dipper said, defeated. The bill of his hat covered his face, hiding his terror. _I CAN'T get out of this. No matter what I do, he'll always win... He already has... _Bill read the boy's thoughts and internally squealed in delight. But then his happiness was shattered when he tuned back into Dipper's thoughts. _No. I can't give up, not now. Mabel still needs me, I can't lose. I can NEVER lose. _Dipper raised his cap back up and looked at the surprised triangle defiantly, his confidence redefined.

"Bill, I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. You'll never break me. I don't care what you do to me, but if it means protecting my twin, I'll do it," the boy said confidently. The triangle grew angry again. _How is it NOT working?! _Dipper smiled smugly as he watched Bill. He started to walk away, knowing he just had to have won that battle.

"**Oh, Pine Tree. How I hoped it wouldn't come to this..." **Bill muttered. The triangle's eye and hands turned blue. A huge flash emitted from the forest. Dipper screamed.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter finished! Honestly, I couldn't figure out what to do with this one for a little while. I really hope the cliffhangers were worth this chapter DX. Sorta facing a slight writers block. I really hope you guys enjoyed the newest addition to this fanfic! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	5. Chapter 4: Found

**Hey guys! I'm here with the newest addition to the book/series/crombie? Is that even a word? Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was around midnight when he heard the scream. Stan immediately shot up out of his seat, turned off all the computers holding information, and ran towards the elevator. _What was I thinking?! Of course the kid wasn't fine! Even with the journal, he could have gotten seriously injured! _He hoped Mabel didn't hear what is very much her brother, her missing puzzle piece, screaming in agony.

The fez-wearing man pushed back the vending machine before rushing off towards the front door, grabbing his jacket and the flashlight on the way. He raced towards the woods where he had seen Dipper run off to before he disappeared. Stan followed the trail of debris the rushed boy had made earlier. _Thank goodness he's the most unsubtle person that ever existed._ He kept running along the path until he reached the birch tree clearing.

He was about to walk in when he recognized an unsettling cackle. _Bill... no it couldn't be. Please no... _Stan looked behind the tree to see the grey dreamscape surround the clearing. The triangle in mention was over an unconscious Dipper.

"Stanford Pines. I'm so glad you walked in to clean up this mess," Bill said, turning around to face Stan. Stan looked at Dipper and then at Bill. _Why?! I don't understand?! Why him?! _"Stanford, I'd like you to know he brought this upon himself. I'm way too busy to relive his story with _you _especially. But Pine Tree won't! _If he wakes up,"_ the triangle replied, muttering the last part,"REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!" The isosceles then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a shell-shocked Stan and an unresponsive Dipper in the clearing.

Stan rubbed his eyes open as he looked at his grand nephew. _Kid, what have you gotten yourself into this time? _He shook his head and went to pick Dipper up. As he carried him back to the shack, Stan noticed something on his forehead. He waved the boy's bangs out of the way to see his Big Dipper birthmark with a triangle surrounding it, marking him as Bill's. _No, no no no no. _Stan started to run. He swear he could hear the nosy cackling of Bill as he rushed through the forest.

* * *

Mabel woke up with a yawn. "Good morning, Dip-" the girl was about to say when she looked over to her twin's bed and remembered yesterday's events. She sighed and got out of bed, feeling utterly alone. She smiled when Waddles rubbed against her leg, but it was different without Dipper there. _Dipper, where are you? We need you.** I **need you._ She wiped away a few tears as she headed downstairs.

"Hey Grunkle St- Dipper?!" the twin looked at her other side on the couch unconscious. She looked over at a stressed out Stan on the table, looking at her pitifully. "Grunkle Stan, what happened?! Where did you find him?!" she asked hysterically.

"Woah, woah. One at a time!"Stan playfully scolded. His tone then got serious,"I found him with... Bill in a birch clearing in the forest. As to what happened, that's something I'd like to know as well..." He looked over at his grand niece, then nephew. Mabel looked utterly stunned and equally scared at the mention of Bill. _Kid, what have you gotten you and your sister into?_

* * *

**Yay another chapter in this crombie done! I'm just going to call it that now XD. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this crombie! You guys are really supportive and have helped me get this far! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	6. Chapter 5: Puppetry

**Hey guys! The newest addition to the crombie is here! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stan looked at the copies of Journal 3. He had left Mabel with Dipper, knowing she probably wanted to spend some time with her unconscious twin. The man flipped through the multiple pages full of information until he reached the one with Bill. He read it, over and over again, finding nothing. _What did you expect? You've read this page multiple times. There's nothing new... _Stan sighed. He put the copies away in his CONTRABAND box and stepped out of his room, forgetting about the hidden invisible ink._  
_

He headed over to the living room to see Mabel absentmindedly stroking her brother's hair. She looked at Grunkle Stan with red, puffy eyes, then back at the ground. Dipper just laid there, completely oblivious to the pain he was bringing his sister. _I don't understand why he would do this to her! I thought she meant more to him then this. _While the Pines family was having their complications, an ecstatic triangle watched as his plan continued to unfold. He giggled uncontrollably to himself. _I can't believe how dumb they are! They actually think Pine Tree meant to hurt the one he traded his life for?! Hilarious!_

* * *

"Grunkle Stan! Dipper's waking up!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly. Stan rushed into the room to find a barely conscious Dipper being choked by a bear hug from his twin.

"Mabel! Can't breathe!" Dipper tried to yell, struggling to get out of her tight clutches.

"He-he, sorry bro-bro!" the girl apologized. Dipper smiled at the sight of his sister. He then saw Stan, a stone-cold look of disgust on his face. _Did I do something wrong? _"Hey Grunkle Stan, are you okay?" Mabel asked, confused as to why he would look at her brother that way._  
_

"What? Oh yea I'm fine... Hey Dipper, can we talk for a second... alone?" Stan asked. _This kid's got a lot of explaining to do. _He saw his grand nephew get up and walk over to him.

"Uh sure, Grunkle Stan," the boy said nervously. He followed his grand uncle into his room and flinched slightly as the door was slammed.

"Ok spill kid. Why in the world would you bring all this pain to your sister like this?!" the man asked, steaming. Dipper looked utterly surprised. _H-he thinks I wanted to hurt her?! This doesn't make sense! He knows if I had to do anything, it would be **protecting **her not hurting her! _Stan saw the look of surprise and hurt flash across his grand nephew's face. He kept his stone-cold expression._  
_

"But I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was-" the desperate boy tried to reason.

"So you do confess!"Stan scolded. He watched as Dipper's eyes started to water. "I can't believe you Dipper... And all this time I thought you cared..." That was the last straw. The dam officially broke. Tears streamed down the boy's face. _This isn't fair... All I wanted to do was **help **Mabel, but I guess I was wrong. He won. Bill won. _The grunkle watched his grand nephew fall apart. He then rubbed his eyes. _Wait what just happened? Why's the kid in my room and why is he crying?!_

"Kid... what's wrong?" Stan asked, concern evident. He watched as his nephew wiped his eyes.

"Nothing Grunkle Stan... just uh life I guess... Nothing you would care about.." Dipper replied, muttering the last part. _I hurt Mabel. I hurt Mabel... _He kept repeating that in his head as he walked out of Stan's room. He lowered the bill of his cap, hiding his emotions. He saw Mabel playing with Waddles while watching _Tiger Fist._ The boy smiled and was about to greet her when he remembered the pain that **he **had put her into. Dipper turned around and headed towards the roof, not wanting to hurt the most important thing he had again.

* * *

Stan was left shell-shocked in his room. _What just happened? What did I say? _The distressed grunkle left the room, not noticing a snickering triangle holding a left-over Stan puppet from Mabel's sock opera.

* * *

**Yay for puppets! Bill sure loves those! Well I hope you enjoyed the longest addition to this crombie (still going with that word)! Please R &amp; R! And thank you to the people who already have! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	7. Chapter 6: Even If It Kills Me

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating this crombie! I hope you guys enjoy this new addition!**

* * *

Dipper just lied there, looking at the sky above. The tears had eventually stopped, thankfully. It was getting a little frustrating having to gulp for air every time he sobbed. _I bet Bill is enjoying this right now... _He stared at the constellations, no feeling for anything at all. _Should I just give up?_

* * *

The triangle watched as his prey slowly lost hope, especially after his latest trick. _Is this it? Is he going to finally succumb to the fact that I **never **lose? That eventually all trees will fall to gravity?_

* * *

Mabel sleepily made her way up the stairs and to her room. She opened it to find it empty. _Where's Dipper? I haven't seen him ever since Grunkle Stan- _"Grunkle Stan! What happened with Dipper?" the worried twin called down to her great uncle. Stan gulped at the thought that he had to tell her that he supposedly yelled at him, even though he didn't remember it._  
_

"Uh.. well I sorta yelled at him for... I don't know.." the distressed man answered. Mabel stood there shocked. _He doesn't know why he yelled at Dipper? How is that even possible? _Her gaze then hardened on something on her twin's bed. _A Stan puppet?! What's that doing ther- _The final gears clicked. The girl immediately ran downstairs, terrified that her brother was once again involved with the dream demon who almost destroyed him from the inside out the last time he came.

Stan heard the thumps of a running Mabel as she entered the living room. Stan immediately changed a rerun of _The Duchess Approves _to _Baby Fights. _He was about to ask her why she rushed downstairs when his out of breath niece huffed out,"Bill..." _It all makes sense now! The loss of memory in that hour, Dipper crying! This triangle has had too much fun tonight! __  
_

"Dipper!" the grunkle called out desperately, hoping that he wasn't too late to save the kid.

* * *

The boy jumped slightly as he heard his name get called multiple times. _What does Grunkle Stan want? I already know I hurt Mabel. I don't need to hear that yelled at me over and over again. _He sighed and covered his ears, blocking out the desperate attempts to catch his attention. Dipper continued to watch the stars shining. He easily located his favorite constellation, The Big Dipper. He watched it for a while and was about to go back inside to face the scoldings again, when he saw a shooting star cross through the stars.

Dipper smiled slightly at the sight. _No. I have to keep trying. Even though Stan and maybe even Mabel think that I'm trying to hurt her, I'm going to continue doing what I do best. Protecting my sister. Even if it kills me. _The boy got up and headed back inside, where he was greeted by a hug and sorrowful glance.

_Even if it kills me..._

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Woo! I hope you guys still like this crombie! Please R &amp; R! Thanks again to all the people who have! You guys are the real miracles! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	8. Chapter 7: Confes-

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Just wanted to get this one out there before I devote my full attention on my Halloween special. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper broke down immediately as soon as Mabel embraced him. He could feel her caressing him as he just let all his feelings from the past few days explode.

"Kid.. you know I didn't mean t-" a worried grunkle started.

"It-it's fine Grunkle Stan... It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have gotten involved with all this mess..." Dipper interrupted, wiping a few tears from his eyes. _Didn't really have a choice though. I couldn't let Mabel suffer the wrath of Bill. I just couldn't... _"I guess it's time to tell you guys why all this is happening... and I guess it is sorta my fault.. in a way," the boy chuckled sadly. He could feel his twin's and grunkle's eyes glued on him, wanting to know the full story.

Dipper gulped, slightly afraid of how they would react, especially Mabel. "Well, a couple of nights ago.. Bill showed up and thre-threatened Mabel.." the boy started, feeling a little light-headed but tried to continue,"and I couldn't let him take her,so I gave myself up to him..." He watched as his family's reactions went from curiosity to shock to fear. Dipper was about to ask what they were so afraid of when his head started to pound. He felt blackness ebb at the edge of his eyes and groaned in pain. The boy felt himself topple over then everything went black...

* * *

Stan couldn't believe it. _The kid gave up his life for his sister?! _He was about to comfort the boy when he saw Dipper's forehead light up in a blue fire. _No! Not now! _He was about to protect his great nephew when he toppled over, unconscious, forehead blazing in a triangular figure.

* * *

Mabel started to tear up as Dipper confessed everything. _I'm the reason he had those headaches? I'm the reason he's crippled emotionally? _She was about to break down herself when she saw her brother, her protector, topple over. She looked in fear as his forehead caught on blue fire in a sickeningly familiar shape. "Dipper?..." she muttered softly, terrified of what was going to happen.

* * *

Bill snickered as he saw the terrified faces of the Pines family appear as their precious little Pine Tree fell to gravity, the mark he had carved on him blazing. _Well, time to go collect my timber! _He appeared in front of Dipper and watched as Stanford's reaction went from terror to pure hatred.

"Get away from my grand nephew, Bill! Or I'll-" Stan started to threaten.

"Or you'll what Stanford? Try anything! I'm sure Pine Tree's well-being wouldn't mind getting slightly messed up!" the triangle scoffed. He encased Dipper's body in a blue aura. "Face it, Stanford. Your Pine Tree is mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now I must take my leave, got a new tree to plant back home!"

"What?! You can't take my brother! Take me instead! Please!" a desperate Mabel begged. Bill smirked.

"Can't do that Shooting Star! You're brother's orders! I'm not allowed to touch you at all!" the isosceles cheerfully explained. "REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD! BYE!" the triangle then disappeared with Dipper, leaving a shocked Stan and a broken Mabel.

* * *

**Wow... umm... I didn't mean it to come to this XD. Oh well, it happened XD. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The crombie is coming to an end and I still have to figure out the ending XD! YAY? Anywho, please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**_  
_


	9. Chapter 8: Planted

**Hey guys! I'm here with another addition to this crombie! Ok, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Mabel watched as her brother just disappeared, like he never even existed. She just stared at the wall, tears streaming down her face. The girl could feel her grunkle embrace her, but she couldn't feel anything. She felt _empty. _"Dipper..." she kept on muttering. The girl eventually broke down officially, burrowing her face into the con man's shoulders.

* * *

Stan watched as his great niece broke down in front of him. _I__ have to be strong... for Mabel. She needs to believe that I haven't lost hope yet. _He crouched down next to her and hugged her, stronger and more sincere then he ever had to do before. The grunkle didn't even flinch the slightest as the girl wept on his suit, ruining the one shoulder. _I can wash it... or steal another one. _

Eventually Stan brought Mabel to her bed, closing the door as he heard soft sniffles muffled by her pillow. The man sighed. _What am I going to do? What can I do? _He made his way to his lab, grabbing the copies of Journal 3 from his room on the way. _Bill, you just messed with the wrong family..._

* * *

He was surrounded by a grey landscape, head pounding. The boy slowly got up, groaning in pain and discomfort. He looked around, encompassed by multiple pine trees. He started to walk around, just barely remembering what had happened before he ended up here. The boy then noticed that every tree had a picture frame holding a blur of colors. The boy watched the multiple scenes unfold and realized what they were. _My memories? Ho- why? __  
_

"I'm disappointed Pine Tree. I thought you would've figured it out by now!" an annoyed voice appeared. Dipper turned around to see his greatest enemy facing him. "You're in your own dreamscape," Bill continued to explain, shaking his head in shame at Dipper.

"Bill, what do you want with me and my memories! I just thought you wanted the journal and for me to watch Grunkle Stan! Not this!" the boy asked angrily, confusion mixed in slightly. _What is he planning? _

"Pine Tree, you really think I need that book of yours? Remember, I know **all **the secrets of the universe! And for Stanford, I already know what he's planning!" the triangle exclaimed, watching the boy getting more confused and worried by the second.

"So why did you want me to make the deal in the first place then?.." Dipper asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Pine Tree, you and Shooting Star were the only two who were prophesized to defeat me. If I get rid of one of you, the other one is pretty much deemed useless! But what's the fun in killing you right now? I'd rather see both of you struggle... puts up more of a show!" the triangle answered simply. He then drifted off to a tree in the background and started playing with the memory. He saw the look of terror on Dipper's face as he changed it. He laughed cheerfully as the boy's screams filled the dreamscape.

"Stop! Please!" he asked desperately, head burning. Dipper watched helplessly as Bill continued to laugh and change his only memories with Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, and Mabel. _No! Change the others! Just please not Mabel! Please!_

"Sorry Pine Tree! Can't have you getting in the way again!" the triangle replied, cheerful as can be. Dipper curled up in a ball, sobbing. He watched as all his memories changed from ecstatic and merry to pure terror and sadness. The boy tried to grip on to his last memories of playing with Mabel, of actually being happy.

"Okay Pine Tree! The job's been done! Aren't you excited to go back home?" Bill asked, smirking the slightest. Dipper continued to sob, ignoring Bill. His form then started to flicker in and out of the dreamscape. He yanked some grass out of his dreamscape. "See you on the other side!" the triangle yelled as the boy yet again went unconscious.

* * *

He felt himself being shaken by rough hands. He opened his eyes to see a worried Grunkle Stan and a hopeful Mabel and immediately flinched away. The boy started crying, not knowing what was going on. "Please don't touch me. I don't want you to hurt me again. Please... please..." the boy sobbed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the newest addition! Please R &amp; R and thank you to the people who already have! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	10. Chapter 9: Pulling Roots

**Hey guys! I'm here with another addition to this crombie! Sorry for the wait, wanted to work on other stories. Ok! On to the chapter! (I did want to name this chapter: The Grass is Always Greyer on the Other Side, but it doesn't fit so Pulling Roots it is!)**

* * *

The girl watched as her twin broke down, but not because of Bill, but because of them. _What's going on? What did that evil triangle do to him?! _She tried to get near him, but he just folded more into a little ball. "Dip.. come on. Don't you remember everything we did together? All the adventures?" The girl's eyes started to water up. She could feel a hand grip her shoulder.

"Kid.. I'll deal with this.. You should go back to bed.." a concerned voice rang out. Mabel looked at her grunkle and sighed. She wiped her eyes and obeyed, heading to her room. The con man watched as his grand nephew rocked back in forth, sobbing. He grabbed a blanket from a couch in the living room and put it next to the boy, knowing not to touch him in his unstable state.

He was about to recede back to his portal lab when he saw something drop out of Dipper's hand. Stan picked it up and saw what it was, the grey dreamscape grass. _What the- How did he get this? _The con man stuffed it into his pocket before heading down to his lab.

* * *

Stan flipped through the pages of Journal 1, Journal 2, and his copies of Journal 3. "Come on... where's that page with the orb thing Mabel found..." the man muttered to himself. He was about to give up when a blank page fell to the ground and into the light of the portal. It started to glow, showing the invisible information. _What the- invisible ink! How could I forget! _Stan grabbed all the copied papers and laid them out in front of the light. He finally found the one he was looking for and looked it over.

The con man smiled as he stacked the other pages back up and stuffed the perception orb one in his pocket, along with the dreamscape grass. Stan quickly put on his jacket, went back to the top floor, and ran out of the Shack, as a triangle watched, frustrated. _Pine Tree just has to ruin everything and make an escape plan before he forgot! _A flash appeared as the isosceles disappeared, after the ecstatic grunkle.

* * *

Stan pushed his way through the underbrush of the forest, looking for the shards of the perception orbs. He was about to turn around and search the other side of the forest when the ground crumbled underneath him, pushing him down into a small valley. The con man rubbed his eyes, got up, and stretched. "Ugh.. everything hurts.." He then looked around, surrounded by millions of color flashing shards, all showing different pictures.

The con man smiled as he scouted out the biggest one and started to pull it out. The crystal was almost out when Stan heard a sickeningly recognizable voice.

"Stanford Pines.. I'd advise you to not do that." The grunkle turned around to see the all-seeing triangle behind him, arms crossed.

"Bill! What did you do to my nephew!" the con man accused immediately, still gripping the shard.

"What? Oh you mean pretty much destroying his dreamscape? Yea, messing with his memories was fun," Bill snickered. Stan's face grew angrier. _No wonder he had the dreamscape grass... _

"So what will you do if I do **this**!" the grunkle then pulled out the perception orb shard and smiled slightly as Bill jumped back in surprise, but only for a second. **  
**

"You shouldn't have done that Pines..." the yellow triangle started to glow red. Stan then gulped, realizing the danger he had just put his nephew into.. again. The con man then quickly grabbed the dreamscape grass and put it against the perception orb, before the raging triangle disappeared. _At least he should be okay now... _The con man then ran up the hill he slid down, hoping that he hadn't just killed his nephew in his attempt to save him.

* * *

Dipper continued to sob as he lied down on the blanket Stan left out for him. The boy immediately then stopped crying, his forehead blazing once again. Flashes of color and voices raced through his head. He grumbled in pain, holding his head as all the information streamed through his mind. They then stopped. Dipper gasped, his forehead no longer ignited.

"Mabel!" the boy shouted to himself. He ran upstairs, not noticing the red isosceles behind him. Dipper practically broke Mabel's door down.

"What the- Dipper?!" Mabel looked at her brother in the doorway. The boy suddenly tackled her into a hug, having them both fall onto the bed. "Woah! Dipper! What? How?" She then felt tears stream down her back.

"Mabel.. I'm so sorry I put you through this.. I'm so so sorry..." a muffled voice tried to explain.

"Shh.. Dipper it's okay. You were just trying to protect me... nothing to apologize for." The girl hugged her brother, not caring about the world around them. As long as her brother was here with her, safe and sound, she was content.

"This reunion is touching, it really is. It's a shame it won't last long.."

* * *

**I was going to make this a Mabel chapter, but Stan it is! I honestly think I wrote Bill terribly in this chapter.. so sorry about that! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please R &amp; R and thank you to the people who already have! You guys are amazing and so supportive and awesome! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while and that this is only an author's note. Just wanted to tell everyone that I'm changing the name of this story to get rid of any confusion and such. The new name will be There Is Only Surrender. I'm currently drafting the newest chapter while facing a major writer's block. Again I'm really sorry for the wait and hopefully you guys won't have to wait for too long after this. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and continued along with this story with me! You guys are the real miracles! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	12. Chapter 10: Just a Game of Catch

**Hey guys! I'm officially back! I apologize for the gigantic break that I took from this story! I wanted to work on others and I really had no inspiration for this story for the longest of times. I know a lot of you guessed where the new name came from and yes, I did watch Over the Garden Wall, and yes, I did love it, and yes, that is where I grabbed my inspiration. Anywho, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"This reunion is touching, it really is. It's a shame it won't last long.."

The two embraced forms froze as the voice echoed through the room. Mabel held her brother tighter as she stared down the dream demon, fire blazing in her eyes. "You!" she hissed. "You're the one who did this to us! To him! Do you know how much I want to-" The angry girl's shouts were interrupted by an annoyed triangle's exaggerated sigh.

"Nice to see you too, Shooting Star," Bill replied blankly, bored. Mabel was steaming, cheeks red in anger and embarrassment. "Besides, I had really nothing to do in Pine Tree's decision. It was his choice to save you from a life of torture by volunteering instead. And actually, isn't it your fault this all happened? You're the one he sacrificed himself for," the isosceles coolly said, a smirk in his eyes. The girl sat in shock at the realization of Bill's words._Is it really my fault? Am I just that useless here? From helping others to even helping myself? _Mabel felt herself get shaken out of her thoughts by a concerned Dipper.

"Mabel, don't listen to him! He's just playing mind games. Trust me, it's not your fault. Bill's right. If there's anyone to blame, it would be me. I picked this, you had nothing to do with this. Okay?" Dipper tried to assure his twin.

"You two done yet? I've got places to be you know!" the triangle huffed angrily at the pair.

"Then why don't you just leave us alone, you evil triangle!" Mabel shouted back. The girl was about to go on with another rant when she felt herself freeze. She watched helplessly as she watched her and her surroundings turn grey, leaving only Dipper and an impatient Bill the only color in the room. "No, let Dipper go! Dipper, don't listen to him! He's going to try to trick you again! Listen to what you told me!" the twin tried to yell, but it only came in tiny muffles as her mouth was clamped shut.

Dipper looked helplessly at Mabel and sighed. "What are you going to do to me now? I'm ready for it... But just know, Bill... This deal has taken a toll on both of us, and you know it. I'm exhausted and done while you're bored and tired of the same old routine every single time you mess with me. You did this to do what you claim as protecting yourself from me and Mabel defeating you and that may be true, but you were also tired and bored of the same routine. Making deals and torturing regular poor old souls has just lost its touch, hasn't it? That's the real reason isn't it Bill? So why not end this already? We're both done with this stupid game of catch. Me winning a round, you winning the next one," the boy said calmly, staring the dream demon dead in his eye.

The triangle stared dumbfounded at the kid's words. He then snapped his fingers as confetti and party poppers exploded everywhere. "Congratulations, Pine Tree! You've cracked the case! Clap everyone, clap!" he exclaimed sarcastically, forcing Mabel's paralyzed form to clap. He then snapped and all the colors and party items disappeared. "Now Pine Tree, you're right. I'm bored. There, I said it. But you are too. So why not give in? You said it yourself, it's just a game of catch. But you know, deep down in your stubborn little heart, that you're never going to win. You know that I can handle all the pain and annoyance that you and your family can throw at me but one day, one day far away from now, you will come to a point where you can't handle this anymore. Now answer me this, Pine Tree. Do you really want a long life of suffering, of trusts being broken, not knowing what's wrong or right anymore? Or do you want to give in now and avoid all of that?" Bill asked him, eye burning blue, just the slightest.

Dipper stared at the ground, thoughts and decisions erupting in his head. _Bill's right... in a way. If I continue this, nothing's going to get better. This family will only be crippled even more... But, if I do give in now, nothing's gonna change for the best anyway. It's a lose-lose situation for me both ways. Huh, I sure dug a huge hole for myself haven't I... _Dipper sighed and looked back at a smirking Bill.

"So, what will it be Pine Tree? Live in suffering while your family crumples around you for most of your life? or give in now and end this nice, quick, and easy? No family involved?" Dipper was about to answer when he heard distressed muffles from Mabel's petrified form. Dipper looked at his twin, tears forming in his eyes "I'm sorry.." he muttered softly to her. Mabel's blurred screams got louder as she heard her brother's reply to her muffled shouts of warning. Bill watched happily as he saw Dipper look at him defeated, tears slowly falling down his face.

* * *

"I give in."

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was a mouth full. But guys, I am back! I will try to write more frequently this month! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth that long wait DX! Please R &amp; R and thank you to all you awesome people who review, follow, favorite, or just read this story in general! You all have helped me grow as a writer! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	13. Chapter 11: Ignorance is Bliss

**Hallo everyone! I'm back... again! I've been working on other things and such, so I haven't been able to work on my crombies ^^". Sorry for the inconveniences! This will be the official last chapter of this crombie! But don't worry, I have a sequel coming up hopefully pretty soon! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I give in". Dipper muttered, staring at the ground. Bill squealed in glee as everything he dreamed of finally came true.

"Fantastic decision, Pine Tree! Just shake here and we'll be on our way!" the isosceles snapped his fingers, color returning to the attic. Mabel lunged forward slightly from the sudden motion. After recovering from her stumble, she immediately ran to her twin and hugged him.

"Dipper! You don't have to do this! Please!" the girl broke down, not wanting to let go. She felt a hand stroke her back softly as her form shuddered.

"Mabel. Mabel. Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine-" the siblings last moments were interrupted by an exasperated sigh from the demon behind them. "Look, I-I have to go. Just take care of yourself and everyone, please, Mabel. I don't want you to forget who you are, since I'm gone. Stay happy, stay yourself." Mabel finally looked directly at her brother's eyes. His usual determined gaze was now lost to fear, pure fear. Tears streamed down his face as he gripped his sister's shoulders. He gave one final smile to his sister and ripped away from her hands to stand next to the triangle.

"Finally!" Bill exclaimed, impatient,"Well, see you later, Shooting Star! Tell Stanford I said hi! REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!" And with that, the demon disappeared with the boy with the pine tree hat. Mabel stared at the spot, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched for another time as her brother was taken away from her, except for, for, she didn't want to think about how long. A crash from the right to her brought her back to reality as her head jerked in surprise.

The sweater-clad girl turned around to see her grunkle standing in the doorway. "Where's Dipper?!" he yelled, frantic. The man stared at his niece's red face and got his answer. His shoulders drooped in realization. The con man slowly made his way to Mabel's side and sat down on the bed next to her. As soon as he did, the girl buried her face into his suit, ruining it once again. Stan sat there in silence for a while, processing everything that had happened.

"What am I gonna tell your parents? I should've protected you guys better... I should've told you everything, so you wouldn't have to discover it yourself. Now look at what happened! I-"

"Stop!" a voice shouted out. The grunkle stared at his sobbing niece, who wiped her eyes in a futile attempt to stop her tears. "Stop... Dipper wouldn't want us throwing a pity party for ourselves. He would want us to keep going, trying to find a way to help him or not. He doesn't want us to stop, he wants us to use this as motivation to fix our wrongs, to better ourselves. So stop!" Mabel cried out. The pair sat in the attic, no longer with their strong pine trunk to back them up.

* * *

It was dark. It always was. I could change it if I wanted, but I've seen everything. So what was the point? I know everything: the end of the world, the greatest wars, the creation of the universe, my destruction. I didn't care for the big things like discoveries of medicine or technology or anything else a regular person given this opportunity would have immediately turned to. No. I was focused on this one small town in the mountains of Oregon, so minuscule, it wouldn't show on any maps.

I remember when I first came to the town, with that sister of mine. How we lumbered around in the forest having "adventures" and such, not noticing the big picture. Heh, we were so ignorant before. I guess you could say it was better that way. And as they say ,"Ignorance is bliss."

_But bliss is boring._


End file.
